A day in the life
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Intentando detener el Tsukuyomi infinito, Sasuke entra a un misterioso lugar donde al parecer el tiempo no pasa... pero cuando por fin logra salir se encuentra con un mundo que no es el que recuerda. ¿Que hará ahora que sus habilidades ninja le atraen tantos problemas? - ¡Eres un maldito desastre Uchiha!- Oh si y no podía faltar aquella furia carmesí.
1. Prólogo

_Hola hola! bueno esto es nuevo para mi, este fic no solo es mio, yo solo participo en su elaboración gracias a que **Lixy-Chan** y **UchihaAnaKarina,** me dejaron (xD) ok no... espero y les guste este el el prólogo.  
_

_Ahhh! cada capitulo sera escrito por una de nosotras pero no se preocupen les diré quien hace cual (aunque me imagino que luego lograran darse cuenta por si mismos)._

_El prólogo corre por mi cuenta... es corto pero espero que por lo menos sirva y les pique un poco de curiosidad._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A day in the life._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Prólogo

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Negro…_

_._

_¿Qué es?_

_._

_¿Oscuridad?_

_._

_Si_

_._

_¿Esta muerto?_

_._

_No_

_._

_¿Seguro?_

_._

_Aun no puede morir_

_._

_Despertar…_

_._

* * *

_**Reaccionar….**_

_**Reaccionar….**_

_**Reaccionar….**_

_**Reaccionar….**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

No sentía nada, era como si su cuerpo flotara en el vacío… su memoria parecía envuelta en una niebla de olvido, lo único que podía recordar era el último ataque que él y Naruto habían ejecutado en contra de Madara.

¿Había fallado?... era una posibilidad, su situación podría ser un preámbulo antes del Tsukuyomi infinito.

No...

Aquella ilusión debería llevarlo a una realidad ideal, una donde su clan estuviera vivo. Y eso no sucedía… en realidad nada sucedía.

Era como si en aquel lugar no pasará el tiempo.

Por ello, la oscuridad comenzó a asfixiarlo, inmóvil deseaba salir.

Tal negrura no era como la oscuridad que había aceptado… una que lo extasiaba y engrandecía.

No…

Deseaba alejarse.

Salir de donde quiera que estuviera.

Quería cumplir su meta.

Quería ser Hokage…

Para cambiar el mundo que había vuelto a su hermano un criminal y que a él lo había convertido en un ser oscuro…

Por la memoria de Itachi…

Por él…

Por su familia…

Por todo el mundo shinobi…

Eso es lo que deseaba…

* * *

_Blanco._

_._

_¿Qué es?_

_._

_Lo que él necesita._

_._

* * *

**Blanco.**

**Blanco.**

**Blanco…**

**Negro...**

**¿Rojo?**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas:_**

**_Disculpen si pongo mucha linea pero no quería que se confundieran a la hora de leer (porque lo de cursiva y negritas no lo dice ni piensa Sasuke, eso es aparte)... _**

**_Ammm como dije es corto pero ya ___****UchihaAnaKarina esta trabajando en el primer capitulo así que no desesperen por favor...**

**____****Eso es todo por favor dejen review! porque solo así sabremos si esta loca idea les ha gustado o no, ademas de claro de como se esta escribiendo... Si tienen duda también pueden decirlas y si no es spoiler les responderé con gusto (xD)..**

**____****Sayo!**


	2. Lights in city

**_Bueno primer capitulo por fin! lamentamos la demora pero en fin mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?, este primer capitulo va por cortesia de UchihaAnaKarina les dejo aquí sus comentarios antes de ir al capitulo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

.

Chicos y chicas, este proyecto es realizado por Jazmine O'Conner (Hitomi Akera), Lixy-Chan y su servidora,  
espero sea de su agrado, ya que ponemos nuestro corazón en ello, disfruten este capítulo y los que siguen.

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto así como todos sus personajes e historia son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: En las luces de esta ciudad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El sol de la bella ciudad oriental de Japón, Tokio, comenzaba a esconderse, dejando en el cielo varios halos de distintos colores , como rojos y naranjas.

_Rojo…_

Era el mismo color de la cabellera de aquella chica de piel blanca, casi como la porcelana. Sus ojos carmesíes estaban enmarcados por unas gafas de montadura negra.

_Negro…_

Comenzaba a hacerse el día negro, y ella aún no llegaba a su destino en aquella ciudad tan monótonamente normal.

**_¿Qué es normal?_**  
**_¿Qué no es normal?_**

Sabía que ella no era normal, extrañamente sentía la presencia de personas a kilómetros, es decir, sabía que se encontraría con cierta persona en determinada distancia, era gracias a ese extraño don que le permitía evitar problemas, quizá se ahorró bastantes asaltos desde que tenía uso de razón.

Giró a la izquierda, pasando por un parque un tanto oscuro, corría lo más rápido que podía, pero su cosplay de Manaka* no le ayudaba mucho con aquellos pliegues que se subían y bajaban una y otra vez de sus muslos, y es que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar faldas, desde que tenía memoria, siempre usó pantalones entallados, de tubo o campana, al igual que esos pantaloncillos deportivos holgados.

Algo llamó su atención, en aquél desolado parque, un hombre extrañamente vestido.

El lugar donde se encontraba estaba levemente iluminado, no sabía si aquella batalla lo había dejado noqueado hasta tal punto de la noche, o si fue simplemente un sueño del cual debía despertarse.

Descartó la idea, ya que no recordaba haberse ido a dormir con anterioridad, al igual que la primera, pues él era Uchiha Sasuke, aquél linaje que con tanto orgullo portaba, y era uno de los más fuertes del país del fuego.

Se sostuvo de un árbol que se encontraba muy cerca de él, y poco a poco comenzó a levantarse del lugar, pero se percató que todo el lugar era completamente diferente.

_¿Qué sucedía?_

Se escuchaban Ruidos lejanos, completamente extraños, Sasuke se puso a la defensiva y sacó de la funda su reluciente katana.

Siguió caminando a lo largo de aquel extraño lugar, y al menos logró divisar algunos columpios y resbaladillas.

_¿Se encontraba en alguna parte de Konoha?_

Se acercó a ellos, tratando de averiguar en donde estaba Aunque aún le extrañaban aquellos sonidos extraños de algún lugar cercano dio unos cuantos pasos y logro divisar lo que parecían ser bloques enormes de concreto.

—_¿Qué Sucede aquí?_ – se preguntaba el azabache, cuando una chica de cabello rojo y un uniforme muy extraño se acercó a él.

La obscuridad no permitía al azabache lograr ver a la chica, aquella de una salvaje cabellera roja, la cual era alborotada por el frío viento de la noche.

— Hola… disculpa, ¿de qué anime es tu cosplay? — Dijo con timidez mientras se acercaba al azabache — Oh.. ¿irás a .. la TIAF*?

— ¿Perdón? — Dijo el Uchiha desconcertado.

— Oh, perdón, no quería incomodarte — Se disculpo la pelirroja — Quizá seas de otro lugar ¿necesitas ayuda? — Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero el azabache no logró escuchar nada.

Le sorprendió el atuendo que traía Karin, ya que este entallaba muy bien su figura, dándole una perspectiva de sus bien proporcionadas curvas. Si bien no tenía los senos grandes, estaban en excelente forma. Sasuke se sorprendió al estarlos mirando, ya que no era propio de él.

— Hummm... – musitó la chica de ojos carmesíes, mientras se sonrojaba.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así Karin? — Pregunto algo incomodo el pelinegro.

— Yo llevo un Cosplay. — Respondió tranquilamente la chica.

Él hizo un mohín de duda, _¿de qué diablos hablaba la pelirroja?_

— no entiendo de lo que me hablas.

— Olvídalo, mira… quizá no aceptes lo que te pediré, pero se está haciendo de noche, y me da un poco de miedo ir sola, como vas a la TIAF, pensé que podríamos ir juntos.. ¡Solo para hacernos compañía!

El azabache simplemente siguió caminando, giró para ver a la chica de cabello color sangre y le hizo un ademan de que ella siguiera ¿eso era un sí, no?

Al ojinegro le sorpendía la naturaleza tan timida que estaba tomando la Uzumaki, puesto que jamás la había visto comportarse así.

Ella se adelantó por unos cuantos pasos, y solo así el azabache se pudo dar tiempo de contemplarla ¿Así era como se veía ella vista de espaldas? Sus caderas se balanceaban mientras caminaba tranquilamente, su cabello, el cual ya había recogido en una alta coleta era acariciado por el viento de la noche.

Él podía notar su aura introvertida, raro en ella, ya que solía ser demasiado extrovertida.

Terminaron por llegar a un enorme lugar lleno de gente demasiado extravagante para el gusto del Uchiha, muchas personas tenían oz, pelucas raras, atuendos extraños, y un sinfín de aditamentos raros en ellas.

Pudo distinguir a unos ninjas e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

Tranquilo… - musito la chica de ojos carmesíes – aún no empieza el concurso.

El joven de piel blanca seguía muy desconcertado, ya que todo el transcurso del camino no supo que eran aquellas cajas de acero en las cuales las personas se transportaban, tampoco supo que eran aquellas extrañas cosas* que algunos hombres uniformados tenían con ellos, en sí, todo aquel lugar era por completo misterio para él.

Ya se hacía noche, y el chico necesitaba saber qué era lo que sucedía, estaba decidido a preguntárselo a su compañera de equipo.

— Karin… —

— ¿Sí? — dijo en un tono algo sumiso. —

— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué actúas así? —

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de duda, seguido de un enrojecimiento en sus blancas mejillas.

— ¿Actuar como? Oh, disculpa si te molesto demasiado — Hizo una pausa y continuó — Mira, podría compensarte con algo, supongo que no tienes… no tienes donde ir ahora, ¿no? —

— No, no tengo a donde ir — Al azabache le seguía extrañando su comportamiento.

— Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento, es chico… pero podemos caber los dos ¡C-claro, si tu quieres! Si no… —

— Me quedaré contigo. — Respondió tranquilo interrumpiendo a la chica.

Debían de aclararse ciertas dudas que le surgían al azabache, y quizá la única que podía resolverlas era ella.

Le resultaba un tanto desconcertante el no encontrarse con los otros dos integrantes de Taka, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con ellos?

Salieron del lugar y siguieron su camino en aquellas calles, donde lo único que podía escucharse era el bullicio de las personas y sus propias respiraciones.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Notas:**_

_**Manaka:** _Personaje del anime nagi no asukara.

**TIAF**: por sus siglas, Tokyo Inernational Anime Fair, es una de las más famosas convenciones llevadas a cabo en Japón.

**Aquellas extrañas cosas:** se refiere a las armas que llevan consigo los oficiales.

**Notas de _UchihaAnaKarina:_**

¡Me disculpo por la tardanza!

últimamente había tenido un paro de inspiración, es difícil plasmar a una Karin tímida, ya que con el simple nombre de "Karin" se le viene a uno lo explosiva, catastrófica e impulsiva que es.

:D espero lo hayan disfrutado.

_**Notas mías:**_

Eso es todo como dijo Karina disculpen la tardanza pero esperamos que hayamos compensado eso con el capitulo. El siguiente sera cortesía de Lixy-chan.

Nos veremos...

Dejen reviews onegai!


End file.
